herofandomcom-20200223-history
Orion (DC Animated Universe)
Orion is the second son of Darkseid and as a child he was traded for Scott Free in a peace effort between New Genesis and Apokolips. Raised as the son of Highfather he was taught to control his rage and anger, becoming the most powerful warrior either world has ever known. This in itself was not an easy task given that his heritage boiled with the rage of the brutal and merciless Darkseid. It is very possible learning how to control his dark nature consumed much of his youth. When Darkseid set his sights on Earth, Orion came to Superman's aid in defending the planet. He also offered his condolences after Superman's friend Dan Turpin had fallen. Later, after the formation of the Justice League, he joined forces with Superman once again when his father endangered New Genesis. After the Thanagarian invasion, Orion became a member of the Justice League. He was briefly seen in the battle against Amazo. He later played a more active role when Flash was beset by his old enemies, and was last seen fighting alongside the rest of the League in the final battle with Darkseid's forces. Powers and Abilities * New God Physiology: As a New God, he is phenomenally powerful being with tremendous physical powers and abilities. These superhuman attributes were further greater than normal New Gods due to him being Darkseid's biological son. ** Semi-Immortality: As a New God, Orion is immune to aging and illnesses. ** Superhuman Strength: Orion has superhuman strength, which is greater than normal New Gods. this allows him to go up against Darkseid in combat and even make Darkseid bleed. ** Superhuman Stamina: As a New God, Orion can go and operate at maximum efficiency for an extremely long amount of time without every tiring or needing sustenance. ** Superhuman Intelligence: As a New God, Orion has an intellect which is equivalent to modern geniuses of Earth. He has detailed knowledge of the New Gods and their advancements. ** Near-Invulnerability: Orion's durability borders of nigh-invulnerability. He cannot be damage day most extreme means, although direct blows from Darkseid made him hurt and Darksied was even able to beat down orion in their last fight before Darksied dies. ** Regenerative Healing: As a New God, he has an advanced healing factor. He was able to regenerate form his injures when he arrived from Apokolpis to Sueprman to warn him. Even the scientists of earth were amazed by his healing factor. * Leadership Skills: Osion can lead the armies of New Genesis in war, much like a general. * Combatant Skills: Orion is a highly skilled combatant as he has personally fought many foes from Apokolips and even his own father Darkseid in one-on-one combat without difficulty. * Mother box: Orion owns a Motherbox, a semi-sentient supercomputer with near-acrance abilities. He can use to open up boom tubes to locations of his desire as well as communicate with the Source (a supposed omnipotent being who exists beyond the Multiverse and is worshipped by the New Gods of New Genesis as a Supreme Being). Gallery Orion_Unmasked.jpg|Orion unmasked Category:DC Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Deities Category:Male Category:Related to Villain Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Supporters Category:Arrogant